This invention pertains to the art of forming metal articles. The invention is particularly applicable in forging tank tread connectors which have generally perpendicular forged passages. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications in forming other small articles that encounter these same difficulties in manufacturing.
Conventional methods of forging articles such as tank tread connectors have been unable to forge the openings required for pin connections between associated connectors. Previously, articles of this type were forged to form openings or passages in but one direction. Thereafter, expensive and time-consuming cold machining was required to remove the material to create perpendicular and intersecting openings. This problem was magnified due to the large numbers of connectors that may be formed under such a conventional method.
Examples of articles and forming articles of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,101 issued Oct. 13, 1981 to Diemer, et al.; 4,425,779 issued Jan. 17, 1984 to Diemer, et al.; 4,463,637 issued Aug. 7, 1984 to Delio, et al.; and 4,559,804 issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Delio, et al. None of these patents shows minimizing the final machining by pressing a billet along perpendicular directions to substantially form perpendicular openings.
Still other disadvantages result from machining away the excess steel from the prior art rough forgings. Cold working of the metal does not enhance or facilitate the strength of the final formed part. The metal hardening inherent in forging operations is absent in other methods of manufacturing the articles. Therefore, if more of each articles could be forged, not only are there resultant savings in time and expense but, the forged article has improved strength characteristics.
The present invention contemplates both a method and apparatus for making substantially forged articles that overcome the above-referenced problems and others.